


Playing With Fire (The Dubiously Consensual Remix)

by Redrikki



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arson, Dubcon Kissing, F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: People didn't tell Azula no.





	Playing With Fire (The Dubiously Consensual Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Playing With Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421967) by [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger). 
  * In response to a prompt by [The_Wavesinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger) in the [2019remixrevivalmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2019remixrevivalmadness) collection. 

People didn’t tell Azula no, not when she was the favored child of the most powerful ruler on the planet and could incinerate them on a whim. They didn’t snub her at parties either. Or slink awkwardly away as she talked about their future together. Princess Azula was always the most beautiful, smartest, perfect girl in the room. Even when she wasn’t. Even when she was a monster.

Azula stood on the balcony of Li and Lo’s little shack and watched Chan’s house burn. The distance made it difficult to actually see much of the fire, but the flames painted the waves and clouds lovely shades of red and gold. The smell of smoke battled for supremacy with the scent of the sea. It would lose eventually. Nothing burned forever.

She’d thought destroying Chan’s house would make her feel better. He’d spurned her, treated her like a nothing, a nobody, a _peasant_. She’d shown him the error of his ways. Order had been restored, the world set to rights with her on top and in charge as she should be. And yet the flames left her so cold.

Ty Lee stepped out onto the balcony, still dressed in her clothes from the party. Boys had spent the whole day fawning all over her and who could blame them? She was pretty and and accommodating and effortlessly charming. The Chans of the world would never run from _her_. She could kiss anyone she wanted.

“Kiss me.”

Ty Lee blinked. “I’m sorry?” she asked, her nose wrinkling in confusion.

Azula didn’t know why she’d said it, but she wasn’t taking it back now. “Kiss me.” She raised a flame to her lips to remind Ty Lee who she was talking to. “Kiss me.”

Ty Lee’s gaze darted from Azula’s eyes to her flame and back again as she nervously liked her lips. She’d said no once, back at the circus. How had Azula forgotten? Ty Lee could kiss anyone she wanted. Why would she kiss her?

“Kiss me,” Azula whispered, desperate. 

This time Ty Lee leaned in, accepting the risk, the danger, the pain. Accepting Azula. She let the flame die as their lips touched. This was the closest she would get to love, so why did it taste like ash?


End file.
